come to live with it
by The.fallens.pride.kashinontie
Summary: naruko n her lil sis move to suna to start a new life n go 2 high school, right before she leaves, she goes to a concert and meets a red-head, she has a passionate encounter with the red-head, when she moves, she meets the same guy on the streets! gaanaru
1. the last of the hell hole

a new story!

this is a gaanaru fanfic!

warning! FEM NARU

disclaimer: i dont own naruto or any of the charaters, other then that, please enjoy

I watch the blood seep out of my now currently fucked up arm

the thoughts of whether the rain had stop washed away as my vision slowly, yet surely, leaves

as my body numbs, the pain in which is the only thing that tells me im alive is disapearing

I wonder whether my fucked up life is ending,

if I could lay here and die

withought a worry

withought another thought

with no more pain

was it really alright to stay?

have I really been through enough to say my life could end here?

just then, as I was about to give in and die, the image of naruto entered my mind

as soon as the blond angel I know and love popped into my head

I jumped up, ignoring the pain

once I stomped on to my left leg, over whelming

I glance at my leg and winced, where the fuck is the rest of it?

my eyes shot to the left and spotted a big chunk of meat,

luckily, it was in reach

as soon as I grabbed the meat, I limped towards the KNH hospital,

it wasn't very big, however, at this point I dont have an option

luck was at my side as my vision only started to cut once I got to the hospital doors,

once I entered, they all glared,

everything went blank, I knew I was yelling, yet I couldnt hear myself nor could I feel or control my yelling

everything just kept coming out, I dont even know what was

just then I started to regain my hearing

"WHY WONT YOU HELP ME!"

panting, I looked around, still in rains hospital, it was just a dream

I steady my heart

just then, a pink headed lady had entered

"remember anything, naruko?" sakura had asked rather sweetly, her smile seems so gentle and kind

"its amazing and rather scary that of all people, _you_ could put on such a face"

my words were cheery and sweet like usual, as I smiled at her

the pinkettes face completely changed, she frowned and narrowed her eyes

"like you could talk, uzumaki"

her words were bitter and cold

I kept my smile on, and giggled "I have no idea what your talking about sakura, I only learned from the best"

she chuckled, as I giggled

"so, I heard you were moving to suna city" the pinkette spoke rather carlessly

"yeah, im moving tonight" I said, cutting my sweet act and sighed

"you finally cut the sweet bullshit, but the only thing that should be cut is your hair, how long are you going to grow it out for"

as she asked, I glanced at my long blond hair

after choosing which hair ties would be used, my hair was tied up into two pony tails on both sides of my head

she handed me a pair of clothes "here" she paused, then spoke yet again "I'll just marked it as 'regained no memo'"

I had waved her off, then changed

the mirrow reflected my image

I was wearing a black tight tank and skinnys which hugged me tightly, revealing the body I was proud of,

I was told that I had the perfect body many times, with my double DD chest and curves like no tomorrow, my ass was perfect sized,

not to big, not to small and I had a pair of nice legs

im not so vain about it as to brag about it, but I know that im good looking

I walked out of the hospital and sighed

heading towards nursery school to pick up naruto, I smiled, naruto, that blond little angel

no worries, sweet, kind, gentle, strong willed, straight forward, pure, puts others first, loveable, never smirks, only smiles, narutos never up to no good,

and narutos only five

as for me, im nothing more then a devil

mischievous, lies, rough, harsh, unmannered, a bitch, fruad, to strong willed, dirty'd, only puts naruto first, only smirks, always up to no good

so fucking rotten

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it with my zippo, im so depressing

as I pulled up to narutos school, I lit it out and waited patiently

when five minutes go by, my daze drives around the suroundings

this hell hole of a town wont be missed, I was actually going to go to high school, change my name, and re live my life

as a normal sixteen year old girl

"naru-nichan!" was what triggered my thoughts to wash away

just then, I hopped towards naruto, my little SISTER

I dont know why my mother wanted to name my little sister naruto, but its what she wanted

she hugged me tightly, as I bear hugged her back

when I put her down, I couldnt stand her cuteness

she had long blond wavy hair, beautifull ocean like eyes, already had size b chest, her curves were already showing up

but her ass was a bit flat, eventually it'd grow though

she was just to pretty for her age, it sucks that I have to leave her in the nurserys care

oh well, shes going to elementary school soon, school when we get to suna, its the end of the year, and im going to grade ten even though I never went to high school

I had home school from a pro named iruka

I couldn't wait any longer, neither could naruto

even though we were both really pretty, we were shuned by our town because of our father

but know were going to a city where no one knew us, this is going to be fun

before I left, my friends wanted to take me out one last time, some band named sandman,

apperantly the lead singer is amazingly hot and turned down many model deals,

we'll see about that,

theres also a lot of other bands and sandman is only playing once, and this is the end of their road trip and their going back to where they origonally lived

and their suppose to be real good

good thing iruka is willing to take naruto for one last night, were leaving at twelve tonight, sakura was saying she had to go study some sort of health thing

in suna, so this isn't the last of her

also, the people who im going with are ino, shino, shikamaru, and hinata

shikamaru is suppose to be going abroad the next city over suna, so hes going to visit every now and then

I had dropped naruto off, not used to going any where without her, but it was the last night with them, so I had to make it last

before I left, I had changed into one of my tightess low cut tank and black jeggens (almost like skinnys but thin and much more tighter)

shikamaru picked me up, then shino, then ino and we went to some place called the 'under life'

it was an under ground concert area,

ino had been complaining the hole time

I hadn't notice the man in front of me, I pumped into his hard chest and fell over

I had gasped and almost fell over, but someone grabbed my waist and held me up

my eyes fluttered open to see a red-headed boy infront of my, our faces a few inches apart,

my eyes were large as his stayed normal

he then pushed me on to the wall and smirked, he whispered into my ear

"becarful next time"

just as he was about to depart, I pulled his shirt and forced him back

this was the last time I was going to be here, so I might as well have fun and play around

this time, I pushed him againts the wall and grinded my body againts his

"sorry," I started off as sweetly as I could, then continued in a dirty tone "you were so hard my legs gave out" I practically moaned it in his ear

I smirked as a groan came from the red-head

my walk away was shaking my ass in a teasing manner,

I had heard a faint chuckle and a silent 'interesting'

ino had just laughed at the sceen before her

the two guys were obviously not used to my sexual behavior as they stood shock

"who was that guy? all I seen was locks of red hair!" ino screamed

"I dont know, but he was freakin hot" I said, turning red at my own actions

she giggled, "I wish I could hit as big as you!"

"oh come on ino, your amazing" I said, trying to cheer her up, still not knowing the reason why she was upset to begin with

a few songs played, and I got right infront of the stage, then they anounced that sandman was coming up next, everyone shouted even louder then before

as soon as the curtan opened, it surprised me to who was standing above,

the singer looked down at me, and smirked

haha, who knew

**please tell me what you think!**


	2. the red head

**hello! thanks for reading up to here! please enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

'Oh baby dont you know I suffer?

Oh baby can you hear me moan?

You caught me under false pretenses

How long before you let me go?'

as he began to sing, I could feel the beat of the music and his husky voice go right through me as he stared his intense green eyes into my blue ones

'You set my soul alight

You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive'

he smoothly felt his own body with one hand and held the mic with the other, he closed his eyes for a second and then smirked down at me

'(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'

I thought I was a fool for no one

Oh baby I'm a fool for you

You're the queen of the superficial

And how long before you tell the truth'

I could hear the moan in his voice as he looked at me up and down

I shivered

'You set my soul alight

You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole'

my face started to flush as I felt my own heat down there

he smirked at me, noticing my flush

'Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole'

the music had just stopped, the lights that were going all crazy had just stopped and flashed the red-head

'Supermassive black hole'

( .com/watch?v=hCuURbIM954 ) **HIGHLY RECOMENDED *song by muse, from twilight***

just before the curtains closed, he seductivly stared into my blue eyes, and smirked,

a quiet moan slipped and I assumed he heard as his smirk somehow got...smirkier

**time skip**

he slammed me againts the wall, kissing me rough yet gently,

his tounge slipped past my lips and he began to work

he started pushing my shirt upwards and reached for my bra clip

we were currently in the V.I.P room, he had told everyone to leave so he could have a 'friendly chat' with me

I pulled my tank off before he could unclip my bra

he stared at my chest

"I dont think size C is big enough for you"

he said huskily into my ear as he unclipped it and I sighed at the release of pressure

"shuddup" I moaned into his ear as he pushed me on to the couch

his shirt was long gone as I started picking at his zipper

I moaned as he massaged my boob and nipped at my soft spot on my neck

he had a hard time pulling my jeggens off, I giggled and kicked them off, along with my shoes

he then took off his pants and licked my tit

I moaned at his actions

I had stopped him for a second and reached down into my purse and grabbed a condom

he stayed on the couch and waited

I crawled ontop of him and my panties had disapeared sometime when I got up

I pulled his underwear off and gasped at how big and hard it was

I looked at the condom in my hand

he chuckled and digged in his wallet from his pants and got a larger sized condom

he smirked as I threw the smaller one aside and snatched the one from his hand

I opened it up and put it on the older male under neath me

my hands had started stroking the red-head and a groan ascaped his mouth

it was my turn to chuckle as I took him all in

"I cant believe you can take me all in" he gasped lightly as I sucked

for about five minutes, I was doing so, then his hands slithered to my pussy and started rubbing a spot that made me moan

"your so freakin wet," he whispered huskily

"your so freakin hard" I mouned out "and big"

I gasped again as he forced me to go face his dick

as he faced my pussy

we went doggy style, 69 style

he began to lick my pussy and I moened louder

I deep throated him and he growled as I tried harder this time

after a few minutes in that possition, I forced myself back and shoved his dick into me

I groaned in pain at first, then my pace steady's and began to moan,

I moved harder and faster "im so used to doing all the work, this is a treat"

he moaned out

just then I hit something and moaned even louder "a-ah!"

he smirked as my head went back, so much pleasure going through my body

"it seems you hit your G-stop" he chuckled

I felt myself shake, so much pleasure, it was so good

I over came my shock and started moving faster then before

"so fucking tight" he moaned out

the red-head then pushed me under neath him and he began to pound into my faster then I could

"AH!"

I moaned louder then I should have as he continuestly hit my G-spot

"I never-" I gasped out "never hit my -ah- hit my G-spot!" I manged to moan

"I guess your G-spot is so deep inside, its hard to hit" the red-headed male chuckled

"neither have I ever seen a dick this big!"

"never in my life have I met a chick who could talk me all in"

I felt my time coming as my walls tightened around the intruder

he moaned

"ah! sandman!" I moaned out loudly as he did the same, not screaming anything out

we panted for a while, then he got up and tossed my panties over

standing up, a sting of pain it

he looked at me, I merely nodded and he understood

putting back my clothes on, I had realized it was 11:32 am

"shit, I have to go, by the way, the names naruko" I said before running out

my friends had left, I guess they assumed I had a ride, so my feet began to move as my shoes were in my hands

running through the allyways, I had finally reaached iruka' s house, so I fixed up my hair and put on my shoes

finally, I knocked on the door

the brunette answered, he had gotten naruto ready and told me to contact him anytime I wanted to

thanking him for everything, I left, good bye, iruka, kanoha, hot red-head, friends, pricks, and home

off to the place where my mother died, suna

thanks for reading! Ive been inlove with writing these for some reason!


	3. thats when I knew

**ive been a bit upset for the no reviews yet, but, oh well**

**i have to be patient! ^^**

**please enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I dont own the names, characters, or shows**

I watched the trees and city's go by as me and naruto sit in the train

Ive been a bit weasy because of the man on the left of me is staring at me and naruto

he looked at naruto up and down, I stared at him

as soon as he noticed me staring, he smirked

I only gave an innocent cock to the head like I didnt know what he was thinking

he frowned

I turned away and chuckled evily

the man came and sat next to me

"hello young woman, may I ask of your name?" he spoke

I looked at him innocently and stuttered out with the sweet voice I use

"I-I...im not, suppose to be talking to...ah, talk to strangers, sorry"

he chuckled "its okay, im a friendly man"

I thought I heard a silent 'annoying' in front of me

"how" I started off sweetly

"how am I suppose to know that" was what bitter'd out of my mouth

he looked at me, as if he saw a ghost

"w-what" the man stuttered out

I smirked at him, he stared into my blue orbs, in shock

"Please- PLEASE DONT TOUCH!"

I seen the surver man cock his head towards the sound of my scream

"PLEASE" I cried out "PLEASE DONT TOUCH ME!"

tears ran down my cheeck

the servant ran towards us and grabbed the man

he had said stuff like 'I didn't touch her' the hole time

I put my hands over my face, just as he was about to leave this train area

he looked at me and I smirked, his face froze, even though time went on

and I lightly chuckled at his reaction, without realizing

tears streamed down my cheeck, I felt a warm hand lightly touch my cheeck

flipping the tears away

looking down, naruto had carassed my cheeck as if it was something very important

"why is kitsu-chan crying?" she asked so sweetly and tenderly

her eyes slightly turning darker as tears streamed from her now navy blue eyes

without a warning, I tickled her

she started giggling and her tears dried

seeing her smile, I couldnt help myself,

I felt the tug on my lips linger, just then, I heard a quick snapping sound and a flash afterwards

turning my head, I found the source

a red-headed man holding a camera facing towards me just froze

I looked at him like he was constipated

"sorry, I had to, I thought it was a once in a life time chance that I could have taken a picture of such an angel"

he spoke rather smoothly, putting his camera down

I took note that he looked similar to the red-head I had met before I left, but the sandman guy had black rings around his eyes and a kanji tatoo on the side of his fourhead

feeling the blush rising, I turned my head

just then, the servant man had asked if I was okay

I had said yes, he also said sorry for the disturbance

returning my attention to the red-head, he gave a gentle smile

"that must have been scary, that brute of a man touching you, I must assure you that I myself agree to the lowness of that man,

I had never thought of anyone being able to resist an angel. I yet again must say sorry for taking your picture with no

permission of yours"

each word slicked off his tounge so easily, its hard to believe such words

yet his eyes showed nothing but the truth,

which made me blush lightly,

"it-its okay, by the way, my names...naruko"

being around him, made me feel comfortable, to comfortable

"im sasori, a pleasure to meet you" he seductivly worded

yet no desire rised in his eyes, those what others think would be filled with lust was nothing but pureness

the red-head offered his hand for a shake, I accepted

unexpectedly, once he touched my hand, the red-head pulled it to his lips and lightly landed a kiss

my blush depend

"s-so, where are you heading off to?"

I spoke, getting rid of the awkward silence

"suna, because im entering a high school named SN high"

"me too! im heading towards the same place and school, maybe we could see each other there?"

I asked rather happily

"or how about we head together?" he smiled politely

"o-okay!"

**time skip**

its been hours before we had got off the bus to suna

it was a wonderful city, so many lights, so many flower beds, random trees, benches, parks, water fountains,

and so much more, it was unbelievable

"may I have the honor of treating you and your younger sibling to a cup of tea?"

he asked politely

"sure, thank you very much" I sweetly smiled and spoke softly

we entered a cafe and sat down next to the door

"we know each others names, however, I want to learn much more"

he said, giving me a smile,

theirs something about him, hes just to...nice

"where are you heading once we part?" he asked, smiling, never stopped smiling

"hmm, probebly at a hotel until I can find a place to stay" I spoke chirpily, smiling as well

he frowned, "you have not yet found a place to stay?" he looked at me curiously

"nope!"

do you have any relatives?"

"nope!"

"does anyone know your hear?"

"nope!"

I lied about everything but the place to stay part was true

"I see" he said, all the while smiling

just then, a glint, not very noticable, but it was there for a split second,

a glint of amusement

my eyes narrowed, I squeezed naruto tightly, glaring at the man named sasori

I knew there was no way of a man that pure, almost of a myth, it was impossible

my glare that I gave deepened, he looked back at me, calmly,

"your glare is scary" he said rather innocently,

"cut the act, you already blew it" I said darkly,

glaring at him, naruto looked up at me

"you know, as soon as-"

"I walk out the door, im going to be attacked, right?"

I continued for him, glaring so deeply it almost hurt, almost

he chuckled, "your a bit more interesting then I had thought"

"let me get the kid somewhere safe, and you can do what ever you want with me" I said, sighing, closing my eyes in the process

"and how do you expect me to believe that you will come back? where will you drop her off?"

I stared feircly into his eyes as he stared back

"your going to come after me one way or another, my brother lives around here, i'll drop her off"

he stared into my eyes, showing his true emotions

for a while we stayed,

"no" he said, digging in his pockets

he grabbed his phone and dialed

"shes not comin without a fight, be ready"

he hung it up, causing a click sound to be created

"I aint going out there, as long as shes with me, im staying"

"I could force you" the older man said, with a blank expression

"theres to many people around, I could easily say your holding me captive" I said,

I stopped glaring as I made it so he couldn't read my emotions

he smirked

"and I could easily kill your sister"

just then, I looked down to the gun pointed at naruto's stomach

I glared at him fiercely

he only kept his smirk up, but I could see his slight twitch

I held in my smirk, and stood up

"lets go,"

as soon as I got up, he did as well

grabbing naruto

I started walking out the door and looked left, right, straight, and back

turning around, I grabbed the red-heads shirt and pulled him into a kiss

to his surprise

I licked his lips for entrance, he opened his mouth without a fight

pulling back, I cocked my head and gazed at him innocently

"sorry, without your permission, I kissed you. but I couldn't resist your soft pink lips any longer"

I spoke so tenderly, practically moaning the word resist, I could feel him shudder

smirking, I continued walking

the older man fallowing

"lead the way," I said, stopping

he looked at me and grabbed my arm, then continued walking

I snatched my arm away from him and glared at him

"dont touch me like you have the right" I bitter'd out smoothly

he looking down, me now realizing how much more taller he was compared to me

he stared into my eyes, I smirked a crooked smirk

"your sharp teeth are gnna be a pain in the dick" he said,

even if he puts on that tough act, I could see him shudder, shiver, and twitch everyonce in a while

I could feel my smirk grow more crooked

"im warning ya now, kit, put da' chowed in ma mout' n it's gown"

I said twistedly and walked passed him

realizing what I had just said, I said KIT!

just like...

"kitsu-chan, why are we going with the strange man?" naruto asked, looking up at me

"dont worry naruto, we'll be fine" I said, not so reassuringly

she just looked up at me with teary eyes, thats when I knew...

when I knew I had to get out of here, when I knew me and naruto wouldn't come back

thats when I knew what I should do, where to go, when to stop, when to go, when to run, when to walk

thats when I knew

what to do

I hope you enjoyed it so far,

PLEASE review, I dont know whether to continue or abandon


	4. so much fucking pain

**hello! its been a while but i wanted to update on my shikanaru one, either way, please enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i dont own anything other then this plot**

**'addicted'**

**-...-...-...-...-...-...**

searching for an exit was all I could do at this point

looking left, right, back, and front.

but no matter where I looked, there was always someone in those ghetto black suits and glasses you would see in movies

I chuckled at the thought between a plot and reality,

its life, not some made up movie with a happy ending

then the thought of happy endings came to mind, would I actually get out of here?

wait, me getting out of here isnt the problem, naruto needs to get out of here, not me.

focusing back to a way out, I looked at the men in the suits,

one was wearing a orange mask, the only thing I could see was black hair other then that

beside the guy, was another dude with tied back raven hair, in a suit, and sunglasses on

another was also wearing a suit, and hair inwhich I remember very well,

his hair was tied back into a pony tail and bangs were covering his left eye

his blond hair wasnt hard to miss

said man was eyeing me fearfully

deidara

as soon as he noticed me staring in disbaliefe

a glint of pain revealed as he looked away, I only chuckled at the irony

knowing deidara was my savior and was also my killer

how fucking funny.

"now doesnt seem like a time to laugh" the red head spoke up

I only stared at him, boredly "ive been through worse" was spoken plainly out of my mouth as if nothing was going on

"your to ignorant, you _**havent**_been through worse, and you _**never**_ will"

he chuckled out deeply

my eyes narrowed, showing my anger, he wouldnt know my pain, he isnt me, how would he know what ive been through and what i havent been through

"trust me, I **have. been. through. worse.**"

he looked down at me, his smirk had disapeared

as soon as we got into an allyway, he pushed me into a wall, nocking naruto over

"no, you havent, were going to rape and torture you, then **kill **you!" he breathed out, angrilly

"haha, killing me huh? everyone says thats worse case scenario, but **living** after being tortured and raped by your own **family** is a hell of a lot worse,

so **yes**, I have been through worse"

he only stared at me shocked, just then, naruto started crying

my eyes widened, slipping through the red head, I grabbed naruto

he just yanked me by the arm, pulling me and naruto up

all I did was gaze, then smirked

he looked down at me,

"the fuck you starin' at bitch!"

"a messed up horny mutt who thinks of nothing more then fucking a chick"

I could see his anger rising, I could only smirk even more

thats my way out, angering him, then run towards deidara.

"fuck this shit! mess her up!"

was the last thing he yelled before the raven haired man came up to me and started punching my ribs with brass knuckles

I could hear naruto screaming at the guy, yelling stop it

I could hear a snapping noise as intense pain went through my body

fuck that sound better not have came from my ribs

I could hear another snapping noise and I screamed

fighting back tears, I kicked his leg, then his balls, then as I was about to kick his chin, the guy with the orange mask held me back

just then, deidara came

he just stared at me, as I did the same

all I could see in his eyes was sorrow,

I kicked deidara in the balls, just slightly though

he fell over and held his nutts, screaming in fake pain,

just then, another guy in a black suit with blue hair came, his skin looked like a pale blue

it was probebly because of his vains popping out so much that makes him blue

he pulled deidara on the side and started kicking my in the stomach,

he stopped after I started coughing up blood,

I could feel the guy with the orange mask shaking, he was mumbling something like

'im a good boy'

I looked up at the orange masked guy and smiled sweetly

"I know your a good boy, your only fallowing orders"

just then, he let me go, out of shock? I dont know, do I care? not at all

all I know is that im getting the fuck out of here

as soon as he let me go I grabbed naruto and started running the other way

tears ran down as the pain felt even worse

I could hear them chase after me as I ran through the ally way and into the streets

seeing the bushes was the best option, I ran there and ended up in a park

placing naruto in a safe place, I told her to stay

"bu-but!"

"naruto! this is no time! ill come back for you! I promise! just please stay here!" I said as tears ran down my cheeks

she could only nod

after I made sure she would stay, I limped away from the place I put naruto and started running again

I ended up somewhere in a gravyard when I was caught

I heard someone yell found her, as I was roughly pushed to the ground

by this time it was getting dark out and I was sure no one would come to save me, but at least naruto was alive

but, ive made an empty promise, im sorry naruto, I dont think i'll be coming back.

the blue haired man ripped my shirt open and roughly pulled down my pants

"fuck her tits are huge!" I heard someone yell, by this time, I didn't really care

the blue haired man pounded into me right away

I screamed in pain, it wasn't my first time, but its my first time dry

I could feel myself blacking out

slightly, I looked up ahead, and saw deidara on the verge of tears

until anger flooded his eyes, just as he charged towards me, I blacked out

**time skip**

when I woke up, I was laying down on a bench

it was already bright out as I looked around

standing up, I could feel pain everywhere

I was wearing jeans and a white suit shirt deidara was wearing on half way bottuned

carefully standing up, I looked at myself

I was full of cuts and bruises

dry blood was covering most parts of my body

realization washed over as I remembered the events going on yesterday

standing up a bit to quickly, I started looking for the park where naruto was

I ran for about an hour before finally finding the park to only see a group of boys sitting on top of the place where I left naruto

without examening the group, I ran towards there looking for naruto

one noticed me coming

"what the fuck?" as soon as he said that everyone of them looked

when I got there, I climbed under the tub thing and naruto was gone

anger washing over me, I got back up and screamed

"**where is she!**"

they all looked in confusion and shock

I grabbed a brown haired mans shirt he was wearing and screamed again

"**WHERE IS SHE!**" I could hear myself growl as he stared at me in fear

"I dont know who your talking about lady!"

I pulled the man up and slammed him into the tub thing

"**DONT FUCK AROUND!**" I yelled glaring at him even more, I wanted blood, and he was going to give it to me

"ho-holly fuck! if looks could kill! I dont know!" the man stuttered out

just then, I felt something hug me from behind

I let go of his shirt and turned around to see naruto crying

I grabbed naruto and started hugging her

"narutooo~! I thought I lost you!" I yelled in joy then I went limp and fell over

the blond looked at me and cried

"k-kitsu-chan! why did they hurt you! why did they give you booboos?" she cried out

for five minutes she cried, as I, and everyone else around us, stayed silent

"h-hey, umm, are you okay?" the brown haired man asked

I turned and looked at him, he had red upside down triangles on both sides of his cheeks and brown shaggy hair

the other one had blond hair, the same color as me and narutos

he also had whiskers on his cheeks and blue eyes, just like me and naruto

I gazed at him a bit longer, then I looked at another guy with black tied up hair, he looked like a pinapple

I stared at him the longest until the brown haired man spoke

"hospital time!" the brunette lifted me up bridal style

"wait! naru-"

I tried speaking, but blacked out

...

opening my eyes, my hole body was sore as I sat up,

looking beside me, I saw the brunette, the pinapple, and the blond,

I looked on the other side to see naruto laying on the bed next to me

everyone was sleeping

I examined myself, I had a cast on my leg and arm, about five bandages on both of my limbs (not including the casted ones)

I had a needle attached to my wrist which connected to a baggy of blood

looking around, I found the clip board with my condition on it

broken leg

broken arm

two broken ribs

fractured shoulder

blood loss

high fever

as soon as I read the fever thing, I coughed, wow..

seventeen stitches on stomach

five stitches on arm

butterfly stitches on face

twenty nine ches on back

holly fuck, and im not dead!

I thought I was in bad condition but not this bad! it was crazy,

what the fuck happened when I blacked out?

just then, someone spoke

"you should rest" I, to quickly, turned my head to see the pinapple, watching me with one eye open

"no need, ive gotten enough sleep" yes, I said it, but I cant deny the fact that my body was a bit more then sore

"you were serverly beaten, as we assumed, and almost killed, its surprising your even talking to me right now,

**sleep**"

he intensly stared into my eyes and said his demands, I could only obay

laying down, I started thinking myself to sleep, fuck, im not a virgin or anything, but I was raped

without a condom, fuck, this is bullshit

I wonder how naruto is doing, she did see me get beaten to a pulp, I hope shes not scarred or anything

and besides that, why did these people help me out? I dont even know them, they probebly want something in return so I might have to be prapared for that

looking to my left, I noticed the pinapple still staring at me, I only gave him a questioning look

he just stared

after dismissing it, I stared at the sealing, flash backs of the nights events

suddenly, every wound on my body stung much more then before, I screamed in pain

screaming even more when I remembered each kick, punch, cut, and bruise I got

by this time everyone was up and yelling something that I dont even care to understand as everything that was reality went silent in my ears

the only thing that was heard was my screaming and narutos crying, I didnt want to scare naruto, but fuck

I was hurting real bad

a bit more then bad

so much pain, I feel like im dying

so much fucking pain

hope u enjoyed...


	5. AGAIN! EVERYONE!

HELLO EVERYONE!

IM BACK IN BUSINESS


End file.
